Conséquences
by Gabrielle Henson
Summary: Drabbles sur les personnages lors de l'été qui suit la saison 6... - Chap 3 : Dawn déteste les enterrements...
1. Buffy : Vivre

_Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, blabla, tout le monde le sait de toutes façons._

_ Résumé : Buffy réalise quelques petites choses lors de l'été qui suit la saison 6..._

* * *

Les rayons du soleil d'un après-midi brillant mais doux filtraient à travers les rideaux à moitié tirés de la chambre de Buffy. Elle était allongée sur son lit, ses yeux mi-clos. Elle venait de rentrer du Doublemeat palace quelques temps plus tôt et s'était installée ici après avoir pris une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de la graisse et de toutes ces choses qui semblaient ramper sous sa peau depuis quelques semaines. Des choses qu'elle ne pouvait jamais nettoyer suffisamment pour s'en éloigner vraiment. Colère, souffrance, regrets, culpabilité. 

Elle entendit un petit bruit, sans doute trop bas pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre si elle n'était pas la Tueuse. Mais elle l'était. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Dawn qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Buffy se redressa immédiatement sur les coudes. Elle trouva quelque chose de changé chez sa sœur.

Non. Pas vraiment changé.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de légèrement différent. Mais elle ne pouvait le percevoir au premier coup d'œil. Elle la détailla intensément et soudainement réalisa : les lèvres de Dawn étaient très légèrement retroussées et dessinaient sur son visage ce qui aurait bien pu être l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Elle ne pouvait être complètement sure. Il lui semblait que Dawn avait cessé de sourire il y avait trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse se souvenir à quoi cela ressemblait.

Et elle LA regardait.

Le cœur de Buffy se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il y avait si longtemps que Dawn l'évitait. Des jours. Des semaines. Et même des mois maintenant. Depuis l'enterrement se souvint Buffy. Et son cœur se tordit douloureusement à cette pensée.

Au début, Dawn avait été si en colère. En colère contre Warren d'être un tel enfoiré. En colère contre Willow pour s'être perdu comme elle l'avait fait. Et même en colère contre Tara pour être morte.

Et cette colère avait besoin d'être exprimée.

Mais à l'enterrement, elle ne pouvait plus être en colère contre Tara. C'était son enterrement après tout. Elle ne pouvait laisser libre cours à sa colère contre Warren, car il était mort, Willow s'étant déjà chargée de lui. Et elle ne pouvait être en colère contre Willow car elle n'était même pas là.

Alors elle avait été en colère contre EUX.

Buffy se souvenait trop bien de cette nuit avant l'enterrement, juste après que Giles soit parti en Angleterre avec Willow. Dawn les avait trouvés, elle et Xander dans le séjour, pleurant plus fort qu'elle se souvenait avoir jamais vu Xander pleurer et plus fort qu'elle se souvenait avoir jamais pleuré.

Ils avaient immédiatement essayé de sécher leurs larmes et Dawn avait demandé pourquoi ils pleuraient. Le premier mot compréhensible qui avait quitté la bouche de Buffy avait été 'Willow' et il avait déclenché une telle rage chez sa sœur. Elle avait commencé à hurler qu'ils s'en fichaient, que tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser était Willow alors que c'était Tara qui avait été assassinée.

Buffy avait su que cette colère bouillait dans ses veines depuis des heures, peut-être des jours. Elle avait essayé d'expliquer, de réconforter. Mais Dawn ne voulait rien entendre et avait juste crié plus fort avant de quitter la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre dont elle avait claqué la porte si fort que Buffy avait pensé qu'elle pourrait être cassée.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Et la porte était restée fermée pour ce qui lui avait paru durer des jours.

Elle avait essayé de lui parler. Elle était inquiète de voir sa sœur rester si seule. Dawn n'était pas retournée à l'école depuis… le désastre qu'était devenue leur vie depuis ce fatidique 7 mai. Elle avait rencontré la principale qui lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas un problème que Dawn ne revienne pas. L'année scolaire était presque finie et Dawn était brillante.

Alors après l'enterrement, il y avait eu juste le silence. Entre elles. Dans cette maison d'ordinaire si pleine de bruit, de joie, de vie.

Silence.

Il était si présent, si lourd que parfois Buffy pensait qu'elle pouvait vraiment l'ENTENDRE. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

Comment cette maison dans laquelle Willow avait vécu, pouvait-elle être si silencieuse ?

Willow.

Juste penser son nom était devenu douloureux.

Juste après la phase Je-veux-détruire-le-monde, la douleur qu'elle ressentait avait été si réelle. Son corps avait souffert des jours durant du traitement infligé par la Wicca. Buffy était sure qu'elle la sentirait encore sans ses capacités de récupération de Tueuse.

Mais il y avait une bonne chose à ressentir de la douleur physique. Cela cachait d'autres types de souffrances pendant quelques temps. L'empêcher d'y penser.

De penser à la souffrance qui déchirait son cœur à chaque fois que le nom de Willow résonnait quelque part dans son esprit.

Où son amie était donc partie ? Où l'avait-elle – elle, Buffy – laissée partir ? Elles avaient vécu sous le même toit pendant des mois et elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Exactement comme quand elles vivaient ensemble en cité universitaire, en des temps plus innocents et plus heureux, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue tomber amoureuse de Tara.

Où son amie était-elle partie ? Restait-il d'ailleurs quelque chose de son amie dans la chose brisée et tremblante que Giles avait emmené en Angleterre ? Buffy n'avait pas su le voir quand elles s'étaient affrontées.

Xander oui.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu mais Xander oui.

Il l'avait faite revenir. Au moins suffisamment pour qu'ils osent de nouveau l'appeler Willow.

Buffy avait échoué. Encore.

Et Tara était morte. Et Willow était partie. Et Dawn, si seule, ainsi arrachée des personnes qui s'étaient réellement occupées d'elle ces derniers mois.

Buffy supposait que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Dawn ne lui parlait simplement plus. Colère. Solitude. Blessure. Perte.

Toutes ces choses dont elle aurait tant voulu la protéger.

Des fois, elle voulait juste prendre Dawn dans ses bras et pleurer sur son épaule et promettre que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Que Willow et Tara étaient là. Qu'elles faisaient l'amour dans leur chambre et Buffy n'en aurait rien eu à faire que Dawn puisse entendre. Car les entendre en train de faire ça aurait signifié qu'elles étaient en vie et heureuses.

Mais CE n'était qu'un rêve. Le rêve que Buffy faisait presque toutes les nuits où elle était assez forte pour botter les fesses de Warren avant qu'il ne tire sur Tara.

Mais combien elle voulait que ce soit réel n'y changeait rien : Ce n'était juste qu'un rêve. Et chaque matin elle se réveillait avec le même sentiment maladif de cette réalité froide, dure, triste.

Elle avait failli à ses amis. Elle avait failli à sa sœur. Encore.

Alors quand elle vit Dawn à sa porte en cet après-midi de juillet, Buffy ne put totalement cacher sa surprise.

« Xander a appelé » fit Dawn, de la voix monotone à laquelle Buffy était tant habituée maintenant. « Il veut passer me prendre pour m'emmener manger une glace. Je peux y aller ? »

Buffy n'était pas sure d'avoir clairement entendu les mots. Ou de les avoir bien compris. Elle resta là, la bouche grande ouverte, regardant sa sœur avec surprise pour ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Mais cela ne dura sans doute que quelques secondes car Dawn ne manifesta pas d'impatience. Mais Dawn ne manifestait pas grand chose ces derniers temps, pensa Buffy. Alors peut-être que ça avait duré une éternité.

Buffy avait du mal à y croire. Xander avait proposé d'emmener Dawn prendre une glace peut-être un million de fois. La première fois qu'il avait proposé, Buffy s'en souvenait aussi trop bien.

Xander avait offert et Dawn avait refusé de cette façon rageuse à laquelle ils avaient droit dernièrement. Elle n'avait d'abord rien dit, jusqu 'à ce que la colère l'emporte et qu'elle se mette à hurler.

Buffy avait compris pourquoi, avant même que Dawn ne le dise : Les après-midi glace étaient pour Tara. Et Dawn ne voulait pas que quiconque prenne la place de Tara. Elle manquerait de glace si Tara lui manquait.

Et après tout, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était jamais préoccupé de l'emmener manger une glace avant. Alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper maintenant ? C'était trop tard et les glaces, c'était avec Tara.

Elle avait crié tout ça de façon bien plus agressive puis s'était enfuie dans sa chambre dont elle avait claqué la porte ENCORE.

Mais Xander avait proposé de nouveau deux jours plus tard. Et encore deux jours après. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Buffy tenta de sourire à sa sœur mais elle n'était pas sure d'y arriver car son dernier sourire remontait à si longtemps qu'elle était à peu près sure d'avoir oublié comment sourire.

« Bien sur, tu peux » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Il arrive ? »

Dawn hocha la tête et resta juste là, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, ne la regardant plus vraiment désormais, mais ne regardant pas ailleurs non plus.

Buffy se leva et resta debout face à sa sœur.

« Peut-être… Peut-être que je pourrais venir avec vous ? » Demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

« Ouais, bien sur. Xander a dit que ce serait bien qu'on soit tous les trois. Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire…»

Elle avait presque craché la dernière partie et Buffy grimaça au ton de reproche. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très présente pour sa sœur ces derniers temps. Mais il était vrai aussi que Dawn n'avait rien fait pour qu'elle soit plus présente. Peut-être.

« Bien sur que je viens »

Elles descendirent toutes les deux l'escalier et restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à l'arrivée de Xander. Il les accueillit joyeusement. Ou du moins essaya de paraître joyeux. Buffy le sentit forcé. Mais il faisait tant d'efforts. Elle sourit en réponse et le prit dans ses bras et il retourna l'étreinte bienvenue avec affection. Il serra ensuite Dawn contre lui de la même façon et l'adolescente se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Une fois que Buffy eut verrouillé la porte de la maison, ils s'éloignèrent dans la voiture de Xander. Le trajet jusqu'au centre ville fut rapide. Xander gara sa voiture et ils déambulèrent dans les rues, à la recherche d'une bonne brasserie. Il faisait raisonnablement chaud et la marche était agréable, bien que silencieuse, du moins pour Buffy. Xander marchait entre elle et Dawn, un bras enroulé autour des épaules de la jeune Summers.

Les yeux de Buffy glissaient de temps en temps sur le visage de sa sœur mais elle n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation qu'elle avait avec Xander. Celui-ci essayait de plaisanter comme à son habitude, et à l'expression sur le visage de Dawn, il y parvenait presque.

Ils s'assirent finalement à la terrasse d'un café généreusement chauffée par le soleil. Xander et Dawn commandèrent des glaces si énormes qu'en d'autres circonstances, Dawn aurait probablement reçu un regard réprobateur de sa sœur. Mais considérant les circonstances actuelles, Buffy la laissa faire. Et elle en fit autant que sa sœur et son ami. Ce qui leur valut un regard étrange et amusé de la part de la serveuse quand elle déposa les trois glaces géantes sur la table.

Ils entamèrent leur commande et grâce à son appétit de Tueuse, Buffy fut la première a en venir à bout quand Xander et Dawn n'avaient pas encore atteint la moitié de la leur.

Machinalement, Buffy s'enfonça dans sa chaise et repassa en mode rêverie, sans prêter attention à Dawn et Xander.

« Hé ! » Protesta Dawn un peu plus tard.

Buffy leva les yeux et vit Xander qui volait un peu de glace de la coupe de Dawn. L'expression sur le visage de sa sœur fut d'abord la colère avant de s'adoucir devant la grimace idiotede Xander.

« Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi avait goût une glace de cette couleur » expliqua le jeune homme en désignant la crème glacée de couleur bleue dans sa cuillère.

« Ouais, je ne suis pas très sure » répondit Dawn. « Si tu as une idée, dis-moi »

Xander avala la glace en question et sembla réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait être.

« Que disait la carte ? »

« J'sais pas » répondit Dawn honteusement. « J'ai juste demandé la glace bleue comme le gars là-bas »

Elle fit un geste pour désigner quelqu'un derrière Xander mais il ne prit pas la peine de regarder.

« Hum… je dois dire…que je n'en ai aucune idée » admit Xander à son tour en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. « Peut-être une sorte de crème glacée démoniaque ? »

« Beurk ! » S'écria Dawn avec une énorme grimace. « Il faut vraiment que j'efface l'image qui vient juste de se former dans mon esprit à cause de toi ! »

Et elle ponctua sa phrase en plantant sa cuillère dans le bol de Xander et en prenant une large portion de vanille.

« Hé ! » Protesta ce dernier. « Ce n'est que de la vanille ! »

« Tu prends, je prends » grimaça Dawn avec un sourire.

Xander lui rendit son sourire et planta de nouveau sa cuillère si vite dans son bol qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de l'éloigner de lui.

« Tu prends, je prends » répéta-t-il.

Dawn fronça les sourcils et vola une nouvelle portion de la glace de Xander.

Le jeu dura encore et finalement, ils finirent la glace de l'autre au lieu de la leur.

Buffy les observa d'abord avec incrédulité, puis avec amusement et finalement avec affection. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant et réalisa soudainement qu'elle ressentait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu'elle était assise au soleil et elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt.

Elle vit et entendit Dawn rire à quelque chose que venait de dire Xander, et tressaillit. D'une certaine façon, elle avait cru le rire de Dawn perdu pour toujours. Tout comme les blagues de Xander. Tout comme le sourire qu'affichait son propre visage.

« Buffy, peut-être que Xander pourrait venir dîner ? » Demanda soudain Dawn, après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de glace du charpentier. « On pourrait commander des pizzas et louer un film ? Tous les trois ? »

Buffy sentit soudain des larmes se former au coin des yeux et elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle hocha la tête, incapable pendant une seconde de former un son.

"Bien sur" dit-elle finalement après un silence. « C'est une super idée. Mais je choisis le film, parce que les goûts de Xander craignent en la matière et… »

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose à propos d'une fois où elle avait fait une soirée vidéo avec Willow et Xander et que Xander avait choisi le film. Elle et Willow avaient passé la soirée à protester d'horreur devant tout le film et avaient promis que JAMAIS Xander ne choisirait de nouveau le film.

Cela lui sembla remonter à des millions d'années et amena quelques larmes à ses yeux et un sourire en même temps.

Elle combattit les larmes et sourit juste.

« Hum, peut-être que pour cette fois, tu peux choisir »

Xander se ré-appuya de nouveau dans sa chaise et sourit à Dawn après avoir passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Laissons la gamine ici présente choisir » fit-il.

"Je ne suis pas une gamine" répondit Dawn sur la défensive. « Quelque chose de marrant » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

"Quelque chose de marrant" répéta Xander. « Je suis pour. Buff ? »

"Ca me va"

Buffy retourna dans son mode d'observation silencieuse alors que Dawn établissait une liste de films qu'elle aimerait voir pour le soir, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentit – non pas vraiment heureuse – mais contente, satisfaite.

Manger une glace un après-midi de juillet et écouter Xander et sa sœur planifier ce qui promettait d'être une soirée très agréable, était suffisant pour lui apporter ce rassurant sentiment de vivre qu'elle avait si désespérément cherché pendant des mois dans l'étreinte glaciale de Spike.

Cette pensée lui fit se souvenir de quelque chose que Spike lui avait dit un jour à propos de la vie : 'La vie c'est ça : c'est vivre'.

Et ouais, elle savait maintenant que c'était juste ça : Vivre des petites choses, tirer de la joie et de la volonté dans tout ce genre de choses que la vie avait à offrir.

Et Buffy sut que lorsqu'elle serait assise sur le canapé ce soir, avec Dawn et Xander, aucun d'eux ne mentionnant la douloureuse absence de Willow et Tara, Buffy souhaiterait juste avoir compris ça bien plus tôt.

_Fin. _


	2. Xander : Héros

_Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, blabla, tout le monde le sait de toutes façons._

_Résumé : Xander a toujours voulu être un héros..._

* * *

Pendant des années, Xander avait imaginé la scène, l'avait joué dans sa tête, gonflant un peu le torse, souriant bêtement dans le vide. Il avait attendu, espéré sans vraiment y croire, que ce moment viendrait. Lui, le looser, le raté, le charpentier sous-éduqué, le fils d'ivrogne, l'ex-futur mari, le sans pouvoir, le garçon de l'ombre, il avait espéré le moment où ce serait son tour de sauver la situation, où il entrerait dans la lumière, le moment où Buffy serait à court d'idées, Willow à court de sorts et Giles à courts de bouquins poussiéreux. Le moment où, lui, Alexander Lavelle Harris, serait un héros. Leur héros.

Mais quand c'était finalement arrivé, quand Buffy n'avait plus été l'héroïne de ses rêves et que Giles n'avait plus eu toutes les réponses et que Willow était devenue la menace à laquelle faire face, quand il s'était retrouvé face à elle, fatigué, choqué, échevelé, sans plan, sans véritable espoir, Xander ne pensait plus à être un héros. Il ne pensait plus à sauver le monde. Il pensait juste à sauver Willow, son amie. Il ne trouva que le crayon jaune pour l'aider, parce qu'en la regardant, si sombre, si triste, si désespérée, si brisée, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était Willow, l'amie d'enfance, sa Willow.

Il avait sauvé le monde, et il y pensait parfois en le regardant défiler à travers les vitres de sa voiture en allant travailler le matin. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait pas sauvé Tara.

A quoi cela servait-il d'être un héros pour le monde quand il avait échoué à être le héros de Willow?


	3. Dawn : l'enterrement

Dawn déteste les enterrements.

Pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de bizarre ou de remarquable à ce sujet. Quel genre de personne aimerait ça de toutes façons? Mais il y a quelque chose de différent dans la manière dont elle déteste l'enterrement auquel elle assiste aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce que c'est la troisième fois en deux ans qu'elle enterre quelqu'un qu'elle aime si chèrement. Elle est trop jeune pour assister à autant d'enterrements.

Alors elle déteste celui d'aujourd'hui avec une passion dévorante. Elle déteste tout de celui-ci.

Elle déteste la pierre tombale pour commencer. Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient rien trouvé à y faire graver? Juste un nom. Deux dates. Tara méritait mieux.

Elle déteste le discours du prêtre, même si elle ne l'écoute pas. Elle déteste les fleurs. Elle déteste le cercueil si ordinaire.

Elle déteste le temps qu'il fait. Il fait chaud, presque aussi chaud qu'un jour d'été et elle sent de la sueur se former dans son dos et sur sa nuque. Dans le lointain, elle peut entendre des adolescents crier et rire en sautant dans une piscine. Elle entend le bruit des éclaboussures. Elle les déteste eux aussi.

Elle déteste tous ceux qui sont là. A commencer par sa soeur, soi-disant toujours si disposée à la protéger de tout, mais incapable de protéger ce qu'elle chérit le plus.

Elle déteste Alex et la façon dont il combat des larmes si fort qu'il a l'air aussi droit et coincé que Buffy à coté de lui. Il y a tant de bonnes raisons de pleurer. Elle ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi ils se retiennent.

Elle déteste Anya qui a l'air si peu concernée que Dawn a envie de la frapper. Mais elle a été plutôt silencieuse ces derniers jours, alors Dawn se raisonne en se disant que c'est peut être sa façon à elle d'être bouleversée et elle se contente de lui jeter des regards noirs.

Elle déteste ces filles de l'Université, les seules personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas à assister à l'enterrement avec eux. Elle se demande qui elles sont, ce qu'elles ont à faire avec Tara. Au moins, plusieurs d'entre elles pleurent. Une plus que tout le monde. Dawn suppose qu'elle avait le béguin pour Tara. Dawn sait qu'elle ne devrait pas la blâmer pour ça.

Elle déteste aussi tous ceux qui ne sont pas là. La famille de Tara. Elle se souvient comment le père de Tara a répondu qu'il n'avait pas de fille quand Buffy s'est finalement résolue à les appeler.

Elle déteste Giles pour les avoir laissé au moment où ils avaient besoin de lui plus que jamais. Elle déteste qu'il ne soit pas resté pour les funérailles, qu'il ait pris Willow avec lui et soit reparti pour l'Angleterre aussi vite. Elle déteste Willow. Pour tant de raisons que sa tête lui fait mal si elle essaie de compter. Mais elle aurait du être là pour le dernier adieu à Tara. Dawn pense que c'est bien la moindre des choses qu'elle méritait après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais Willow n'est pas là. Alors Dawn la déteste encore un peu plus qu'avant.

Elle déteste Tara. Tara devrait être là avec elle pour la soutenir dans un moment aussi terrible. Elle ne devrait pas être allongée dans une tombe à ses pieds. Elle n'aurait pas du se trouver sur le chemin d'une balle perdue. Son corps étendu sur le sol de la chambre de Willow et la sienne, apparaît soudain devant ses yeux pendant un bref instant. Dawn est sure qu'elle n'oubliera jamais les détails. La joie qu'elle ressentait en rentrant à la maison alors que les choses semblaient - encore - enfin rentrer dans l'ordre, le sentiment de terreur qui l'avait étreint quand elle avait trouvé la porte ouverte, la forme exacte de la tache de sang sur le sol juste à coté du corps sans vie de Tara. L'odeur des fleurs qui montait à travers la fenêtre brisée. Le brutal sentiment de vide dans sa poitrine qui ne l'a pas quittée depuis.

Mais plus que tout, Dawn se déteste elle. Elle se déteste pour n'avoir pas cessé pendant des semaines, peut-être des mois, d'essayer de convaincre Tara de pardonner Willow. De lui donner une chance. De rentrer à la maison. Elle déteste le bonheur qu'elle a ressenti en les voyant ensemble toutes les deux ce terrible matin.

Elle pleure. Elle n'essaie pas de se retenir. Pas qu'elle pourrait de toutes façons. Elle n'est pas sure de s'être arrêtée de pleurer ces derniers jours. C'est trop.

Dawn déteste les enterrements.


End file.
